


Hogwarts High: School for The Gifted

by LLawliet11cara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Depression, Dom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy nerd, Evil Ron Weasley, Forced Orgasm, Harry Potter bully, High School, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts is gifted at something, whether they're a prodigy, or they're simply academically inclined, everyone has something that got them there. Hogwarts is better than most schools because everyone there is special, but no one is perfect.Harry James Potter is a prodigy, he plays the piano like no other. His skills tends to draw a lot of attention making him quite the star at Hogwarts. With his fame comes a certain ego, he feels as though he's above everyone else.Draco Malfoy is academically inclined, in short, he's a genius. He's top of his class, but this doesn't work in his favor. The majority of students at Hogwarts are prodigies, and seeing someone like Draco isn't very common. There are only very few students that are like Draco, but he is targeted the most, after all, he's top of his class. Draco is shy and doesn't like to talk very much.What happens when Draco's roommate gets expelled, who will transfer in as his new roommate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note!! (Please Read)  
> I'm not going to guarantee that you'll like this because I don't know if you will or not, but if you get inspiration to write something similar to this let me know and I'll read it!  
> Okay Thanks!!  
> Cara~  
> P.S. In the first chapter there's a little bit of fluff!

Draco's phone buzzed in his pocket, with a frown he checked his messages. The message was from his father, it was brief, as always: Draco, I received an email that you weren't in your fifth hour class for the first ten minutes. Where were you?  
Draco internally groaned, he was twelve miles from the man and he still was managing to bother him.   
Draco responded with a message more brief than his father's: I was in the nurses office.  
His fathers reply was instant: You have proof?  
Draco shook his head before sending his father a picture of the nurses pass. After ten minutes Draco knew his father had been satisfied. Draco sat down on his bunk and glanced at his roommate. His roommate looked over and made direct eye contact, Draco quickly averted his gaze. Tom Riddle, his roommate, was known to be a loner, there were also rumors that he killed his parents. They were just rumors of course, but that didn't change the fact that he was scary.  
"You've heard the rumors then?"   
Draco looked up with horrified eyes, "S-sorry?"   
Tom stood up and walked over to Draco, "Do you believe them? The rumors about me?" Draco shook his head no, he was too scared to say anything. Tom loomed over Draco before abruptly poking him on the nose. "Poke." He said smiling.  
Draco watched with a smile as Tom turned and sat down. "We've been roomies for what two months now? We've never even spoken."  
Draco laughed nervously, "Uh Sorry about that- I-I'm kind of-"  
"Shy." Tom finished, "I've noticed." Tom got really quiet. After a few minutes he finally said, "So you're here because of academics right? I'm an art prodigy myself." He said nodding.  
Draco's eyes lit up, he loved art, but he'd be the first to admit he was terrible at it. "Can I see some of your work?"  
Tom looked as if he were in deep thought, after a few minutes he shrugged, "I suppose." He handed Draco a black book. Draco opened it up and began flipping through the pages.   
"Oh, they're beautiful." Draco said. The one he was looking at was a drawing of a bouquet. Flowers were bloomed in every direction, and the detail was incredible. Draco smiled and looked up at Tom. Tom was typing away at his phone. Draco smiled to himself, had he really just befriended the loner? Draco continued to turn pages until one picture in particular caught his eyes. He stopped and stared at it for a long time trying to decipher whether or not what he was seeing was real. "Is this-" He paused, "Is this me?" He flipped the book around so that Tom could see.  
Tom didn't give so much as a glace at the book, "Yeah." He continued typing away. "I like drawing you, you sit really still so it's easy."  
Draco began flipping through the pages, by the time he had got to the last sketch he had counted a total of six pictures of himself. Draco felt a tear roll down his cheek, he gulped, "Can I- can I keep one?"  
Tom finally put his phone away, "Which one?" He asked protectively.  
Draco smiled, "The one where I'm reading."  
"No way, that one's my favorite!" Tom said shaking his head, "Sorry, pick a different one."   
"But-!" Draco was about to protest.  
"I'm kidding, if you want that one, then it's yours." Tom said.

That was two weeks ago, Tom and Draco had become best friends since then. Anytime Draco was being picked on Tom would come to his rescue, and every day at lunch Draco would sit with Tom so that he wasn't a loner anymore. Yes their friendship was blossoming, and things were finally turning around for Draco. His bullies weren't bothering him anymore, other than snide remarks, and Draco didn't feel completely alone anymore.   
Draco opened the door to his dorm room and was shocked to see Tom packing his things.  
"Spring cleaning?" Draco asked confused. In the back of his mind he already knew that wasn't the case, he just didn't want to face the facts.  
Tom looked up sadly, "Sorry Draco, the school has a strict no fighting policy, and I uh-" He nodded his head slowly, "I got expelled. My step dad said he's transferring me to a public school."  
Draco's world crashed around him, "What about me?" He asked.  
Tom chuckled lightly, "Draco, you're brave." He patted him on the head, "And you have my number, if someone bothers you, call me, I'll put them in their place quicker than they can say Abracadabra."   
Draco smiled, "Okay."   
After packing all of his things Tom gave Draco a hug and told him to "Stay brilliant, Einstein." Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets his new roommate, and isn't happy to see who it is. He also receives a call from his father. What does Lucius want?? 
> 
> Not the greatest summary but oh well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I added Tom/Draco but I love it so I'll add the ship in the description later. Anyways, thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara

The next week was by far the worst week of Draco’s life at Hogwarts High. His torture consisted of regularly scheduled wedgies, swirlies, being tripped in the hallways, and of course being turned into a punching bag, but that was a rarity.  
Draco had been walking around the school for an hour, finally he decided to go to his room. He opened the door to find boxes packed on Tom’s old bed. He knew instantly that he had a new roommate. Draco frowned, this should get interesting, he thought to himself. Draco shut the door and sat on his bed, shortly after the door opened again only to reveal an auburn haired boy carrying a box. Slowly Draco’s heart began to thud loudly in his chest. Not Weasley, never Weasley. The boy turned, Draco’s world crashed around him. It was the Weasley boy. Ron hadn’t messed with him for a while, but that was because of Tom, and Tom was gone now.  
Ron turned to greet his roommate, but what he saw made him smirk, “Malfoy. You’re boyfriend ditched you did he?” Draco looked down at his hands, if he had to say which of his bullies he hated the most, there was no debate, it was Ron Weasley. Even the all to perfect Harry Potter was better than Ron Weasley. “I guess were roommates, how fun.” Ron said snidely. Ron put his box of things down and moved to sit next to Draco. Draco flinched away. “Don’t worry Malfoy, I have a feeling that you and me,” He grabbed Draco’s chin and forced him to look at him. “We’re gonna get along just fine.” He smiled sinisterly. After that short encounter, Ron left without another word.  
Draco swallowed the fear that was stuck in his throat. He slowly reached over and picked up his phone, he dialed Tom’s number and waited for him to answer. It felt like forever before Tom answered.  
“Hello?” Tom asked, he sounded breathless, almost like he’d been running.  
Draco’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Is this a bad time?” He asked.  
“No you’re fine, what’s wrong?” He asked sincerely.  
Draco smiled lightly, he loved how kind his best friend was. “I got a new roommate.”  
“Oh I see, is he great?” Tom asked, he sounded happy.  
Draco felt like bad, he didn’t want to ruin Tom’s mood. After all, he was his only friend. “Yeah, he’s great. Not as great as my old roommate.” Draco said slightly embarrassed.  
Tom chuckled lightly, “No roommate will ever be as great as me!” Draco laughed light heartedly. He missed this, he really did.  
“So the roomy of yours?” Tom began, “What’s his name?”  
Draco froze, Tom knew the names of all of his bullies. Draco began looking around the room, “Uh well,” He was searching for inspiration. “his name is..”  
“Oh my god!” Tom exclaimed. Draco flinched, he knows, Draco thought worriedly. “You forgot!”  
“Come again?” Draco asked confused.  
“You forgot your roommates name!” Tom was laughing hysterically.  
Draco sighed in relief, “Yeah..” He lied, “It’s a complicated name.”  
“Oh I’m sure.” Tom said, “Well hey, I gotta go, but stay brilliant okay Einstein?”  
Draco looked down, his heart ached to hear Tom’s voice just a bit longer, “Okay Picasso.” The call ended, it left Draco more sad than before.  
The door to the room opened, revealing Ron, and two of his best friends. Draco ran a hand through his hair, this should be great, Draco thought sarcastically. “Hey fellas.” He said nervously.  
“Malfoy?” Crabbe asked. “Your roommate is Malfoy?”  
“That’s great.” Goyle added.  
Ron nodded, “And even better, three days from now, spring break.”  
Crabbe’s eyes lit up, “You’re right Ron!”  
Ron glared at him, “Aren’t I always?” He scoffed. “Anyways, I figure what better time to torture the freak, right?” The two of his minions nodded in agreement.  
Draco felt a headache coming, of course this was his luck. Out of nowhere his phone began ringing, assuming it was Tom, he answered it carelessly, “Yeah?” He answered.  
He was all too shocked when he heard his father’s voice, “Is that how I taught you to answer the phone?” His voice curled in anger.  
Draco gulped, he stood up and left the room for privacy, “Uh no sir, sorry.” He apologized once he was away from his three bullies.  
“Yes well, I received an email pertaining about spring break, and I’m calling to tell you that I plan to pick you up, I’ll be at the school on Friday, you had better be ready. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” He asked.  
“Yes sir.” Draco said, his father hung up, and Draco sighed in relief. He knew the only reason his father would want him back was to impress a woman, but he didn’t care, his dad had just unintentionally saved him from a week of torture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is spending spring break with Lucius, what happens when he stays out for a whole night? How will Lucius react to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter four, but the wifi I'm using kinda sucks so I'm not sure if I'll get to publish it. Anywho! Thanks for reading!! I love you guys!  
> ~Cara

Draco sat at the dinner table quietly eating, while his father and the girl he was seeing were chatting about random things. When Draco had finished his dinner he waited for the right time to speak up. After a few minutes Draco saw his opportunity, “May I be excused?” He asked. Lucius over at him and nodded curtly. Draco took his plate to the kitchen and washed it, after that he went to his room.  
Draco sat in silence before glancing over at his phone. Slowly he inched towards his phone, then he debated whether or not to call Tom. Draco felt weak, he wanted to call Tom so that they could and talk, and talk, but at the same time he felt like he should leave Tom alone. After a long battle that seemed to have lasted forever, he finally called, and to his surprise, it went to voicemail. Draco looked at his phone slightly hurt. He shrugged it off and put his phone away. Draco glanced around his room. He hated feeling like he was alone, technically being isolated in his room, he was alone, but he hated feeling like no matter where he went, he was still and would forever be alone. Draco grabbed his phone, his headphones, and his jacket and left. He didn’t bother telling his father, because he knew that he was most likely busy with his company. Draco shuddered at the thought.  
“Gross.” He muttered to himself. Draco walked down the street to a park. He hadn’t been there since he started attending Hogwarts, at Hogwarts his safe place was his dorm. Draco sat down on the swing and closed his eyes. This used to be his safe place. He could escape anything, his dad, his school, life. Draco’s phone rang, he answered it on the second ring, “Hello?” His voice nearly cracked.  
“Hey, sorry I missed your call, is something going on?”  
Draco smiled, it was Tom. The urge to tell him the truth was so heavy, he almost did, but he couldn’t. “I was just bored.” He said lightly.  
Tom could hear it in his voice, “Hey, Einstein, don’t lie to me.”  
Draco smiled, a tear rolled down his cheek. To know that his friend still cared, it was the best feeling in the world. “I’m spending spring break with my dad.” Draco admitted.  
“Oh..” Tom said. There was silence, suddenly Tom said in a singsong voice- “Wanna hang out?”  
Draco wiped his cheeks, “Really?”  
“No I’m just teasing.” He said, Tom rolled his eyes, “Yes of course!” Tom practically yelled. “Where can I pick you up at?” He asked. Draco told him where the park was, and after a short ten minutes, Tom pulled up in a nice car. “Hello Einstein!” Tom greeted.  
Draco smiled, “Hello Picasso!” He greeted back. Draco got in the car and buckled the seat belt.  
Tom looked at the park through the window, “So, where to?”  
Draco shrugged, “I dunno.” Tom began driving in a certain direction, “Where are going?” Draco asked with a smile.  
Tom smiled, “It’s a secret.” He then turned on the radio.  
The song that began to play was a mutual favorite. It was Kryptonite by three doors down, the song was about halfway over, but Draco thought what the hell, right? He began to loudly sing the lyrics. Tom glanced over at his best friend and chuckled, he too then began to sing. The song ended and the pair began laughing.  
Tom pulled the car up and parked, “I’ll be right back. What kind of pizza do you like?” He questioned Draco.  
Draco smiled, “Pepperoni, it’s the best.”  
“No way, pineapple is the best!” Tom said shutting the door. Tom crossed the parking lot to get pizza.  
Draco smiled and looked down, there was something wrong. He had this feeling in his chest, the kind of feeling that made him want to be next to Tom all the time. Draco felt his cheeks burn up, this was friendship, right?  
The car door opened, “That place is deserted.” Tom said holding a box of pizza. He put the pizza in the backseat and got in the car. He started the car and began driving in a different direction. Draco glanced at the pizza wondering which kind Tom got, but he knew either way he’d still eat it. The car stopped at what looked like a forest. Tom motioned for him to get out. Draco got out of the car, Tom got the pizza, and then he locked up the car. “Hold this.” He said handing him the pizza. Draco held the pizza and watched as Tom got something out of the trunk of his car. It was a picnic blanket. After he closed the trunk, Tom grabbed the pizza and said, “Einstein, follow!”  
Draco smiled, “Lead the way Picasso!” Tom led him past a several trees, but behind it all was a flower garden. Tom walked past the flowers and placed the blanket on a patch of grass. Draco looked at the area, it was beautiful. “What is this place?” He asked quietly.  
Tom looked up at him, “This is .. a garden.” He smiled and looked down, “My mom used to take me here, every week.” He pointed at the box, “And we’d eat pizza! So get down here.” Draco smiled and sat down next to Tom. Tom looked at him with a mischievous grin, “I hope you like.. Pineapple pepperoni pizza!” He said opening the box.  
Draco chuckled, “Are you kidding? It’s the best!” he said playfully.  
Tom laughed, “I knew you’d love it.”  
The two ate pizza, stared at the stars, and talked endlessly about random things for the rest of the night, and it was the best night of Draco’s life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco didn't return home last night, has Lucius found out that his son has been out all night? If so how will he react?? If not, what's going to happen?  
> Also Spring break is over! Which sucks because Tom/Draco that was happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So chapter four is here yay! I actually have a sort of vote thing here, basically I am curious if anyone wants the ship Tomione in this fic?? Please plase vote! Although, I will warn you, if you vote yes, Hermione will constantly be trying to steal Tom away from my lovely Draco. So she's not gonna be very nice. Alright, you've been warned, and please vote, if no one votes I will just add her! Okay thanks for reading!!  
> ~Cara

Draco’s eyes fluttered open, “Uh why is it so bright?” He asked himself.  
“Probably cause the sun’s out.”  
Draco sat up in shock, “Wait. Where am I?” He began looking around, and to his horror he remembered he didn’t go home last night. Tom was next to him eating a leftover slice of pizza.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, his hair was messed up, and his clothes were disheveled. Draco smiled at his best friend. “What?” Tom asked, “Is there something on my face?” He asked. Draco knew he was already in deep trouble with his dad, but seeing his friend like that made him laugh. “What is it?” Tom whined.  
“It’s nothing.” Draco said, his smile slowly fell, “I need to go home, my dad’s gonna be pissed.”  
Tom nodded, “I can drop you off.”  
“Thanks.” Draco said.  
When Draco arrived home, he waved at Tom, Tom waved back. He waited until Tom drove away to open the door. As expected, Lucius was waiting for him. “Do you know what time it is, Draco Malfoy?” Draco dropped his gaze to the floor, “Do you!” His father yelled.  
“No sir.”  
“It’s half past noon.” Lucius said. He reached over and grabbed the belt that was laying on the floor.  
Draco glanced at his father and saw the belt, his eyes widened, “S-sir I- I can explain!” He cried out in fear.  
Lucius looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, his lips curled into a sneer, “Why Draco, I didn’t ask you to explain. Did I?”  
Draco felt his heart sink, it’s just one of those days, he thought. “No sir, you didn’t.”  
“That’s right, I didn’t.” Lucius approached him, he raised the belt high and swung it down in an angle. The belt came down and struck Draco across the face. Draco yelped as he fell to the floor. He cupped his cheek protectively. “If you ever pull a stunt like this again, your punishment will be far worse. Now get out of my face, you disgust me.”  
Draco scrambled to get up before racing to his room. Once he was in the comfort of his room he broke down and cried. He slid down a wall and cradled his knees. His phone began ringing, Draco wiped his face, then he reached into his pocket to grab his phone.  
“H-hello?” He asked softly.  
“Draco, are you okay?” Tom’s worried voice echoed into his ear.  
Draco felt a tear roll down his cheek, “No..” He sputtered, he wanted to tell him the truth, the whole truth. He stammered, “My.. my-” My dad beats me, he thought to himself. “My cat died.” He said.  
“You have a cat?” Tom asked.  
“I did.” Draco lied.  
Tom felt bad, “Oh, I’m sorry. If you want, I can come over.” He offered.  
Draco wanted badly to accept the offer, he wanted Tom to hold him while he cried like a baby. “No I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure?” Tom asked.  
“Yeah,” Draco said sighing, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” The call ended shortly after that, and Draco knew he had lied. He wasn’t ‘fine’ at this point he wasn’t even ‘okay’. Draco was hurting, and he wanted Tom. He wanted Tom, he wanted to hug him and have Tom hold him, as a friend of course. Draco got up off the floor and went to his bathroom. He stared into the mirror, he hated what he saw. “I hate you.” He spoke softly, “You’re weak.” He talked as though the mirror might talk back. When the mirror made no response Draco punched it. The mirror shattered around his fist. Blood trickled down his knuckles. Draco pulled away in shock. If Lucius saw this he would be furious. Draco cleaned the glass and shut the door to his bathroom. Because Lucius rarely came to his room, he may not notice that Draco’s bathroom mirror was missing, or at least Draco hoped he didn’t.

Spring break passed and Draco had a stroke of luck, Lucius hadn’t discovered the broken mirror. Lucius was silent as he drove Draco back to Hogwarts. Dreading having to go back Draco suddenly asked, “Can I transfer schools?” Lucius stopped the car, the car made a loud squeak as it stopped. Instantly Draco had regretted asking. “Sorry, I-”  
“Why?” Lucius asked angrily. “Why would you want to transfer out of the best school in the U.K.?” Draco fell silent, he was scared to breathe. “Tell me!” He barked. “And don’t you dare lie.”  
Draco had never seen his father so angry, “My roommate bullies me.” He murmured.  
Lucius glared at him. He smacked him hard across the face. “If you ever ask to transfer out of Hogwarts again, I will hurt you beyond your imagination. Do you understand me Draco?”  
Draco nodded, “Yes sir.” He said.  
The rest of the car ride was drowned in awkward silence. When the car stopped, Draco was at the entrance of Hogwarts. Draco had planned to apologize, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Lucius muttered, “Get out.”  
Draco nodded and quickly got out of the car. Draco was about to head to his dorm when he heard voices, he recognized them. Draco turned to see James and Lily Potter, they were very famous. The pair had actually put Hogwarts on the map. Lily Potter was a scholar, she was brilliant, and Draco happened to be her biggest fan. While James Potter was a pianist, he played classical music with the best of them. Draco had watched an interview with the two of them where they had told the interviewer how they had met at Hogwarts. Of course, at the time the school was much smaller, but after people had seen the interview Hogwarts got famous very quickly. In fact, during one summer the school had to rebuild because they no longer had room for the incoming applicants.  
Draco smiled, Lily Potter was truly his inspiration, but what was she doing here?  
“Bye Harry!” Lily called in her honey like voice.  
Draco’s eyes widened, Harry… Potter? Right, he knew they shared the last name, but he never would’ve considered that these two were his parents. Draco began walking into Hogwarts, when a foot came in front of him, in an effort to stop from tripping Draco attempted to catch himself. When he failed miserably, the last thing he saw was the cement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you meet the nurse, Tom and Draco have a falling out, and Draco tries to avoid Ron as much as humanly possible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who voted!! Tomione will be in the story, and I will be adding it into the tags when I add Hermione into the story! I wrote four chapters while I had no internet, so those four chapters won't have Tomione, I expect that Hermione's first appearance will either be chapter 9 or 10, but don't quote me. Also!! Big thing here, I respect everyone's opinion, So! If there is something you don't like, please, please, Please tell me, and I'll work on it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara

Draco felt a bright light in his face, he squeezed his eyes shut, he groaned in pain.  
“Draco Malfoy? Are you alright?”  
Draco blinked until his eyes opened, “I think so.” He rubbed his head, “What happened?” he asked.  
“You tripped dear.” The soft voice, Draco knew too well that it was Nurse McGonagall. She was always kind to him, but she wasn’t naïve, there had been many times that Draco would come into her office claiming to have fallen, when in reality that wasn’t the case. “You haven’t fallen in quite a while.” She declared.  
Draco sat up, “You know me, just so clumsy.” He lied.  
Nurse McGonagall softly placed her hand on his cheek, “This is new.” She referred to the bruise that was given to him by Lucius.  
Draco avoided eye contact, “Oh that? That’s from a fight I lost with a door.” He lied.  
Nurse McGonagall frowned, “If someone is hurting you, here at Hogwarts, or at home, you can tell me.” She said, she placed her hands on his shoulders, “You understand, don’t you Draco?”  
Draco was about to respond, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry Potter. Harry raised an eyebrow as if to say, “You’re not going to tell her anything, right Malfoy?”  
Draco frowned but he curled his lips into a smile, “Of course Nurse McGonagall, if someone was, I would tell you.”  
She smiled and rubbed his cheek, “You can go now if you’d like.”  
“Thank you.” Draco said. As he was walking away, he turned back to glance at her, “Bye Nurse McGonagall!” He called.  
“Goodbye dear!” She called in response.  
As soon as Draco had turned the corner, an arm was slung over his shoulder, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin.  
“Woah! Why are you so jumpy?”  
Draco looked up surprised to see the one and only, Tom Riddle, “You scared me!” Draco said trying to act casually.  
Tom looked at Draco and suddenly, he grabbed his best friends face, “What the hell is this?” He almost yelled.  
Draco cursed himself for having forgotten the bruise, “I hit my face a door.” He lied.  
“You’re lying.” Tom accused him.  
Draco gulped, “No I’m-”  
“Stop.” Tom said, “We’re best friends, tell me the truth.” Draco felt hot tears in his eyes.  
“That is the truth..” He muttered.  
“Okay.” Tom said. He began to walk away.  
Draco felt his heart shatter in a million different ways, “Where are you going?”  
“We’re not friends right?” Tom asked. Draco couldn’t answer, his throat was burning. “Then I’m leaving.” He looked down, “Goodbye Draco.”  
“I love you!” Draco yelled.  
Tom turned around, no words were exchanged as he walked towards Draco. When they were only inches apart Tome said, “Say that again… I didn’t hear you.” He said smiling.  
Draco smiled with tears in his eyes, “I love you.. so, so much.”  
Tom smiled, “I love you too.” Tom said before kissing him. The kiss seemed forever, and in that moment everything was perfect. Nothing could destroy this perfect moment, nothing, not his bullies, not his father, nothing.  
This was the most powerful thing in the universe and Draco was holding it in the palm of his hand. Tom Riddle, the love of his life.  
Tom pulled away, “I’ll protect you, no matter what. Okay?”  
Draco smiled, “You promise?”  
“I pinkie promise.” Tom said with a loving smile. He kissed Draco on the forehead. Tom held Draco in his embrace for what seemed like forever, and then just like that it was over.  
Draco blinked, Tom was almost out the door of Hogwarts. Draco felt his world crash around him, deep down his heart was aching for Draco to stop him, “Go after him damn it!” His heart shouted. Draco couldn’t, he couldn’t even move, he could barely breathe, so instead he closed his eyes, “I love you.” He whispered to no one.  
It had been two weeks since then and Draco was acutely aware of a few things, for example: He was seeing more and more of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley was acting.. strange, and Tom was definitely not planning on speaking to him again.  
It was a Saturday and Draco had just got back to his dorm, it was almost night. The thing about being roommates with Ron was, if he woke up before Ron, and left the dorm, then Ron couldn’t mess with him. As a result, Draco left his dorm a lot during the weekends. Draco quietly opened the door to his dorm. By now he hoped that Ron was asleep. Draco peeked his head in to see what he assumed was Ron’s sleeping figure on the bed. Draco’s muscles relaxed knowing he could rest easy. Draco slowly stepped into the room. He set his things down and grabbed his nightgown off his bed, before undressing Draco sent a precautionary glance back to Ron’s side of the room. When he saw that Ron was still laying there asleep he sighed and slid his shirt off. Draco shuddered, he glanced back once more at Ron’s sleeping form, he felt as though he was being watched. Draco sighed, it’s just your nerves, he told himself. He unzipped his pants and slid them off. The second he stepped out of them, he was tackled onto his bed. Draco yelped in fear, whoever had tackled him pinned his arms above his head. Draco felt any and all courage drain from his body. The person leaned down and bit his ear. Draco cringed away, “S-stop!”  
Before he could say anything else, a hand covered his mouth. Draco wanted to scream for Tom to save him. The mystery person whispered into Draco’s ear, “You’re kinda cute like this Malfoy.” Draco’s eyes widened, Ron? Ron Weasley? Draco glanced over at Ron’s bed, it was empty. “Surprised? Yeah, I waited a long time pretending to be asleep.” Ron kissed Draco’s forehead, “Here’s what’s gonna happen Malfoy.” Ron said confidently, “First, I’m going to uncover your mouth, and you are going to keep perfectly quiet, nod if understand.” Draco felt tears roll down away from his cheeks, he nodded his head yes.  
The second Ron’s hand was removed Draco whispered, “Ron..p-please don’t hurt me..”  
Ron smiled, he roughly slapped Draco, “I said quiet.” Draco closed his eyes. He’s going to kill me, Draco thought. Ron pulled his belt off and used it to restrain Draco’s hands. Draco softly pleaded Ron, but Ron ignored him. He went to his table and pulled out a roll of duck tape. He tore piece off and approached Draco.  
“Ron please- you-you don’t have to do this! Ron please! Let me g-!” Draco was about to yell when tape was placed over his mouth. Draco screamed into the tape, but nothing but a muffled moan escaped. Draco cried silently.  
“Shh shh, it’s okay Malfoy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the non-con rap tag comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!  
> This chapter contains non consensual sex, if this is a trigger for you, please do not read it, if you skip this chapter the story will still make sense!! So if you need to, please skip this.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara

Draco laid on the bed in his briefs, other than that article of clothing he was completely naked. “I watched you a lot.” Ron said. I was going to hurt you.” He admitted, “But the first night I stayed up, I watched as you undressed, and when you did I was paralyzed.” He chuckled, “Every night, I had to take a cold shower after you fell asleep.” Draco was finally understanding now, why Ron had been acting so strangely. Ron straddled Draco, “Now that I have you, under me, I don’t know if I can let you go.” He ran his hands down Draco’s chest. Draco felt goose bumps rise on his arms, Draco squirmed under his hands. “You’re so.. beautiful, why had I never noticed before?” Ron let one of his hands move down to Draco’s abdomen. Draco stopped squirming, his eyes widened. Ron played with the top of Draco’s briefs, “I have ran this moment through my head a dozen time, “And every time, you loved it.” He said in a deep voice. Draco shook his head no. He hadn’t realized it until now, but the only person he ever wanted to be intimate with, was Tom. Ron shifted and pulled Draco’s briefs down, Draco cried out in embarrassment. Ron slowly got off of Draco and pulled the briefs completely off. Draco was now exposed to him entirely. Ron’s eyes raked over Draco’s body. “Oh..my…God…” He breathed. “You’re beautiful.” Ron traced his fingers along Draco’s shaft. Draco moaned into the tape, and his hips bucked forward. Draco had never been touched there by anyone. Draco hated the way his body reacted so well to Ron. Ron smiled, “You like it?” Ron continued trace his fingers up and down. Draco’s hips continued to buck for more attention. Ron took a firm grasp on Draco’s hardened member. He began to stoke and pull. Draco moaned in pleasure he wanted to scream for him to stop, Ron stopped and Draco whined at the loss. He was now fully erect, and he couldn’t feel anymore embarrassed. Ron moved so that he his lips were against Draco’s ears. “You’re thinking about him.. aren’t you? Your boyfriend?” Ron chuckled, “After this, you’ll never want to look at him again, you’ll only have eyes for me.” Ron kissed Draco’s ear. “I want you more than him, I want you so bad.” Ron gripped Draco’s hair. He pulled the tape off, “Say you want me.” He ordered. Draco closed his eyes, he would never say that. Ron smirked, “Playing that game?” With his free hand he grabbed Draco by his erection, Draco let out a squeak, but he bit his lip before words could come out. Ron shook his head, “That’s okay, before the night ends, you’ll be begging for me.” Ron didn’t bother with the tape. He glanced at Draco’s face, his cheeks were red. Ron leaned down and ran his tongue along Draco’s shaft. Draco bit the inside of his cheeks, the only thing that managed to escape his lips was a small moan, Ron’s smile widened. Suddenly, Ron took all of Draco into his mouth.  
“Oh! Ah!” Draco moaned, it felt so good. His brain went blank, Draco’s back arched in pleasure. Ron raked his teeth up, Draco shuddered, “R-Ron please s-stop..” Draco moaned, his brain was saying he didn’t want this, but his body was crying for more. Ron ignored him and began sucking hard and fast, Draco felt his climax build, he begged himself not to let go. Ron felt Draco twitch in his mouth, he’s close, he thought.  
Suddenly, he pulled away. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, even though deep down he didn’t want Ron to stop, he was glad that he did, before Draco could thank him Ron said, “Listen to me Malfoy, if you finish before I’m done, then I’m going to fuck you,” He chuckled, “And if you don’t, I’ll leave you alone.”  
Draco’s eyes widened, “Ron- no-That’s not fai-!” Ron put the tape over Draco’s mouth and began to suck, to his surprise, Draco was only able to hold out for a minute and a half. Draco finished in Ron’s mouth, Ron pulled away.  
“Looks like I win.” He said smiling wickedly. Ron unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor. He then pulled down his briefs. Draco saw Ron’s erection and his eyes widened, he quickly closed them. This isn’t happening, he thought to himself. Draco felt his legs being lifted. He opened his eyes and saw that Ron was positioning himself. Ron stuck two fingers in his mouth, after a minute he pulled his fingers out and without warning, he stuck them into Draco’s hole. Draco cried out in pain, Ron began to wiggle the fingers in and out for a few minutes. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, then he aligned his erection to Draco’s hole. Ron smiled the brightest smile ever. Draco shook his head no for what seemed like forever. Ron pushed himself into Draco, Draco groaned in pain. It hurt, it felt like he was being torn apart. He wanted to yell for him stop, but the most he could do was cry. Draco thought it was bad, but it only got worse when Ron began thrusting in and out, he started moving his hips faster and harder. He began changing positions, and that was when Draco realized it, Ron was looking for something, and if his health classes had taught him anything, it was about this. Ron was looking for his prostate. Draco shook his head no furiously. It was one thing to rape him, but to make him enjoy it was so much worse. Ron continued his search until he found it. He pressed hard against Draco’s prostate, Draco cried out in pleasure. His back arched, and at that moment Draco was thankful for the tape, had it not been there Draco might have actually cried out Ron’s name. Almost as if reading his mind, Ron pulls the tape off, “Did you like it Malfoy? Well, there’s more where that came from.” Ron thrusted into the same spot.  
“Stop!” Draco moaned in pleasure, he was already hard again. “Stop Ron please, p-please stop..” Draco begged. Please R- Oh Ron!” Draco yelled in pleasure.  
Ron smirked, “Oh Draco, you don’t want me to stop, no you want me to continue, isn’t that right?” He asked soothingly. Draco’s lips quivered, he gnawed on the inside of his cheeks, he couldn’t speak, if he did he’d likely beg for more. Instead Draco shook his head no. Ron frowned, Draco was starting to piss him off. “You will either enjoy this, or it will be the most painful experience in your life. Choose.” He said demandingly.  
Without thinking Draco answered, “Painful please.”  
Ron glared at him with murderous intent, “As you wish.” He muttered. He shifted into a different position and began thrusting ruthlessly into that position. Draco cried out in pain, his body was in fire. He was about to scream, but Ron covered his mouth with his hands, “Shut up. Slut.” He wanted it to hurt. He wanted Draco to feel pain. He used all of his force to thrust into his roommate. Draco screamed into Ron’s hand, he cried in pain. He wanted to beg him to stop, but he couldn’t. Draco looked into Ron’s eyes, Ron sneered at him. Ron thrusted in once more, but Draco’s eyes rolled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Draco is hurting emotionally, and physically, and when he tries to contact the people that should care they turn their backs on him. Then we time skip to Christmas break where you see that the depression is slowly killing Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me so sad, and I can really relate to Draco, he feels so alone, and I get it. Anyways! What's your favorite chapter so far? Mine is the chapter with Tom and Draco on a picnic, that was the absolute best, in my opinion.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara

Draco awoke to immense pain all over his body. He glanced at Ron’s bed, it was empty. Draco slowly got up out of bed, but the second he tried to stand, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He cried in pain. Draco moved his hand to his bed in an effort to stand, but the second his hand touched the sheets his was soaked. Draco pulled his hand away. Blood. His hand was covered in it. The memories of the night before flooded his thoughts, Draco covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Slowly he stood up. Draco, ignoring his bloody sheets, grabbed his clothes off the floor. He got dressed, and grabbed his things. He walked out the door of his dorm room to see the professor that despised him the most. Professor Snape.   
“Malfoy.. with attendance like this you may as well go back to the public school,” He leaned forward, “where you belong.”  
It was no secret that Draco wasn’t rich, he wasn’t poor he was just middle class. Draco his bloody hand behind his back, “Yes sir.” Draco said moving to walk away.  
“And just where do you think you’re going Malfoy?” Snape hissed.  
Draco felt tears sting his eyes, “Home.” Draco said, just keep it together, he told himself. Snape grabbed Draco by his shoulder and Draco snapped, “Don’t touch me!” He yelled. Draco pushed away his Professor and began to wobble away. Draco made it outside and grabbed his phone. With trembling hands he dialed Tom’s number. It went straight to voicemail. Draco held back the urge to scream and cry, he closed his eyes, he didn’t expect Tom to answer. Draco took a deep breath, “I need you to call me, please, I’ll leave you alone I swear, I just-” He choked back tears, “I need your help.” He said without emotion.  
It was three hours later when his phone rang, Tom checked before answering, and it was indeed Tom. Draco answered the phone, but before he could say anything Tom said, “Draco, we’re not friends anymore, you can’t just come crying to me when someone trips you in the hallway. Do me a favor Draco, lose my number.”   
Draco felt as though his voice was gone. When Tom didn’t receive an answer he rolled his eyes and hung up. Draco looked at the blood on his hand. Draco then did something he never did, he called his father.  
“What is it you want Draco?”  
Draco gulped, “Dad- I-” he covered his mouth to prevent from crying, “I miss you.” He said weakly.  
“What do you want Draco?” He asked again.  
Draco looked at the floor, “Nothing, I just-”  
“Then don’t call.” Lucius hung up without a second thought.  
Draco at the grass, “Okay.” He murmured to himself. Draco walked back into Hogwarts and took a shower. When he was done showering he went back to his dorm room. He gathered his sheets and blanket and he threw them away. Luckily, the bed itself hadn’t been stained. Draco pulled his phone out and texted his father, briefly, of course: Need a new blanket set and sheet.  
Lucius wasn’t happy but responded with: I knew it. You always want something. I’ll have it for you in a week.  
Draco thought about saying thanks, but instead he put his phone on his nightstand and sat down. Tom hated him. Draco grabbed his phone and looked at the phone number. The longer Draco thought about the more his mood began to change. Draco got off his bed and reached under it. He pulled the picture out from under his bed. He stared at the drawing angrily. “Fine!” Draco yelled. He began shredding the paper.

The torture that Ron puts him through continues until December. It being nearly Christmas students are leaving with their families for break. Draco doesn’t. He stays, and for once he’s finally alone. There’s no Ron, or Lucius, or even Tom. Draco Lays on the bed, and he’s content. For the first week of Christmas break, all Draco does is sleep, play on his computer, and listen to music. On the eighth day of his break, a key unlocks the door to his room. Draco stares in horror. It’s Ron he’s back early, Draco thinks worriedly. The door opens, only to reveal Tom. Now, Draco wants hide even more than before. Draco looked back at his computer screen, just pretend he’s not there, Draco told himself. “What are you still doing here?” Draco looked up confused, he’s.. talking to me? He wondered. Tom continued, “The lady at the desk says everyone left.”  
Draco looked down, “My dad refused to pick me up, he said he was too busy with work, and I promised the school I wouldn’t be a problem, so they let me stay.” He admitted.  
Tom nodded, “So you’re spending Christmas alone?”  
Draco shrugged, “I always do, even if the school made him come for me, he would’ve stayed at work just to avoid being near me.”  
Tom felt bad, but he had already promised himself that he wouldn’t get involved with Draco anymore. Tom sighed, “I’m sorry.”  
“I’m used to it.” Draco said looking back at the web page he had just pulled up.  
“How have you been?” Tom asked.  
Draco looked up at him, he wondered if he should tell him that he had just searched how tall a building had to be for the jump to be fatal, deciding not to ruin Tom’s mood any further Draco shrugged, “I’m okay.”  
Tom felt as though it was a lie, a lie that had been said on so many occasions that it just became an automatic response. Tom looked away. He began looking under Ron’s bed. Draco had the urge to ask him what he was doing, but he decided against it. Suddenly Tom pulled out one of his art books, “I’ve been looking everywhere for this.” Draco nodded his head, he didn’t really care. There were a lot of things he didn’t care about these days. Tom glanced over at Draco. “Do you, by chance, still have that drawing I gave you?” Draco looked up at him and smiled, he leaned over and pulled a box out from under his bed. He handed Tom the box. Tom opened the box, but was shocked to see that the picture was in pieces, although there were a few pieces taped together.  
“It’s a working progress, I figured I’d have my whole life to fix it.” He shrugged, “Sorry.”  
Tom felt angry, “Who did this, I swear I’ll-!”  
“I did it.” Draco said. “When you told me to lose your number.”  
Tom’s anger subsided, he almost apologized right then, but he knew he had to stay strong, “Oh.” He nodded, “I better go.” He said.  
He handed the box to Draco.  
“Keep it.” Draco said. “Or throw it away.” He said. “I could never get rid of it, but if you have it, then I don’t have to get rid of it.” Tom held the box. He wasn’t sure what to say, he stood there for ten minutes. “Goodbye Draco.” Draco said leading Tom.  
“What?” Tom asked.  
Draco smiled, “You’re supposed to say, goodbye Draco, and then leave.”  
Tom frowned, “Goodbye Draco.”  
Draco nodded, “Goodbye..” He said. He waited for Tom to leave the room before murmuring, “Picasso.” Once Tom was gone, Draco smiled at the floor, “There, now I have nothing to live for.” He set his computer down and walked out of his dorm. He began walking to the roof of the building.  
Tom was about to leave, but he couldn’t. He turned back and went to his old dorm room, but his ex roommate was gone, and with one glance at Draco’s computer, he knew where to find him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Draco jumps, but who's there to catch him? Tom Riddle of course! But Draco has his mind set on this, so what happens when he falls? The doctors expect a full recovery, but wait.. there's something wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words.. ha... it's 2 a.m.  
> Thanks for reading!   
> ~Cara

Tom ran up the stairs, his heart was beating fast. When he got to the roof, he saw Draco staring down at the school grounds. Draco spread his arms out as if to give someone a hug. Tom’s eyes widened, he ran to the edge just as Draco stepped off.  
Draco felt a tight hand on his wrist.  
“Let go of me!” Draco ordered.  
Tom was had tears in his eyes, “I can’t!” He cried back.  
“Why not!” Draco yelled as he looked at the floor.  
“I don’t know why!” Tom yelled.  
Draco tugged on his arm, “Let go of me Tom! I have nothing to live for!” He shouted. Tom held Draco’s wrist with all of his strength.  
“Yes you do!” Tom argued.  
“Like what!” Draco shouted. “My abusive dad! My roommate that rapes me Every Single Day! Or maybe my best friend? Oh wait! I don’t have one!” He yelled. “Let go of me!”  
Tom shook his head, “I’ll never let go of you!” He cried.  
Draco took a breath in, “Okay.” Tom sighed in relief. He was just about to pull Draco up when Draco said, “I’m sorry Tom, I’ve always loved you.” Then he bit Tom on the wrist, Tom pulled back in shock, and by mistake he let go of Draco’s hand.  
“No!” Tom yelled. He looked over the edge and saw his friend’s body laying on the floor. Tom pulled out his phone and began dialing 911. When he reached the bottom of the stairs the paramedics were there picking up Draco. “Is he alive?” Tom asked.  
“Just barely.” One of them answered, “We have to go. You should meet us at the nearest hospital.”  
Tom nodded his head, he watched as they took him away.   
Tom was now sitting in the hospital, it had been five hours, and he hadn’t heard anything. Finally, a nurse came out, “Anyone for Draco Malfoy?”   
Tom stood up and rushed to her, “Tell me he’s alive!” He begged her.   
The woman looked at Tom, “Sir, you need to breathe.”  
“He’s dead, isn’t he?” Tom covered his mouth.  
“Your friend is not dead.” The woman said. “We did lose him, but the doctors managed to bring him back, and they expect he’ll make a full recovery.”  
Tom stared at her, “Really?” He hugged, “Thank you.. thank you, thank you!” He cried happily.  
She slowly pushed him back, “You can thank the doctors’ sir, but in the meantime, your friend should be waking up any minute. If you’d like to see him.”  
“I would love that.” Tom said.  
The nurse led Tom a room in the ICU. “There he is, I’ll give you two some space. I’ll be back in a few short minutes with his water.”  
Tom nodded, and thanked her once more before stepping in.   
Tom stood over Draco, Draco’s eyes fluttered open, “You scared the hell out of me!” Tom yelled.  
“What?” Draco asked in a weak voice. “Where am I?”  
“You’re at the hospital.” Tom said rolling his eyes.  
“No!” Draco said, he sat up, but cried out in pain, “I have a test today! My dad will kill me if I get another B-.”  
Tom looked at him confused, “Draco, what year is it?” he asked worriedly.  
Draco rolled his eyes, “It’s 2014, why?”  
Tom’s eyes widened, “How old do you think you are?”  
“Duh I’m 14.” Draco said annoyed.  
Tom left the room, the nurse was outside the room. “He can’t remember the past three years of his life?” He questioned.  
The nurse dropped the water, “S-sorry! I’m so sorry! He what?” She asked.  
“He got up saying he had a test.. from 2014!” Tom yelled.  
“Well.. that’s not good.” The nurse said.  
Tom looked at her dumbfounded, “You think?” He asked sarcastically.  
While the guy that had been his room spoke with the nurse, Draco stood up and grabbed what he assumed was his clothes. He got dressed, and he didn’t bother looking for a mirror.   
Tom walked into the room to see that Draco was standing, he seemed perfectly healthy. “Who are you? Did my dad send you?” Draco asked, “Mom died a week ago and he’s been in a mood lately.”  
Tom slowly approached Draco, “Draco, it’s not 2014.” He said sadly, “It’s 2018.” He said.  
Draco laughed, “Seriously, who are you?”  
“I’m your..” Tom looked down, “I was your best friend.”  
Draco felt his heartache, and he believed him, “Alright. Then teach me. If it’s really 2018 like you say, that means I have to learn four years worth of everything I lost.” Draco smiled, “Is my dad any better?” he asked.  
Tom looked down, “He hurts you.” He said.  
Draco frowned, “That kinda sucks, what about that school Hogwarts, I’ve been applying for months now! Well, I had been.”   
Tom smiled, “You got in Einstein.”  
“Is that sarcasm?” Draco asked suspiciously.  
“No!” Tom said laughing. “It’s my nickname for you, ‘cause you’re a genius. I’m an artist so you always called me-”  
“Picasso.” Draco murmured.  
“Yeah.. how did you know?” He asked.  
Draco smiled, I went to an art museum last week-” he paused, “Well I guess that was actually three years ago, but I went to an art museum and saw a lot of Picasso’s work, they were amazing.” He said smiling brightly.  
Tom smiled, “What else do you wanna know?”  
Draco thought for a minute, Hogwarts is a school with dorms right? Who’s my roommate?”  
Tom looked down, “Well, I used to be your roommate, but I got expelled, your new roommate is a guy name Ron Weasley.”  
Draco’s mind flashed back, “Stop Ron please, p-please stop..!” Draco begged.   
“Draco, are you okay?” Tom asked, he put a hand on Draco’s shoulder, Draco flinched away.  
“S-sorry, what did you say?” Draco asked.  
“I said, are you okay?” He asked.  
Draco looked down, “No.. I don’t think so. This Ron Weasley, is he a bad person?” Draco asked looking up at Tom.  
Tom frowned, “He is.”  
Draco looked down, “I think I remember him.” He looked up at Tom confused, “Why was I telling him to stop?” He asked.  
Tom grabbed Draco and pulled him into his chest, Draco may have been eighteen when the rape happened, but his fourteen year old mind is suffering.  
“He hurt you, don’t try to remember that, okay?” He asked.  
Draco pulled away, “You care a lot..” He pointed out.  
“Of course I do Draco. You may not remember me, but I remember you.”  
Draco thought about it for a minute, “Hey, what’s your name anyways?”  
Tom laughed, “Right, I forgot, It’s Tom, Tom Riddle.”  
Draco felt another flash, Tom loomed over Draco before abruptly poking him on the nose. "Poke." He said smiling.  
Draco watched with a smile as Tom turned and sat down. "We've been roomies for what two months now? We've never even spoken."  
Draco laughed nervously, "Uh Sorry about that- I-I'm kind of-"  
"Shy." Tom finished, "I've noticed." Another flash, “I’ll be right back. What kind of pizza do you like?” He questioned Draco.  
Draco smiled, “Pepperoni, it’s the best.”  
“No way, pineapple is the best!” Tom said shutting the door.   
Draco was smiling like an idiot. “Why are you smiling?” Tom asked as he began smiling as well.  
“I remember you, kind of..” he giggled, “I liked you.” He admitted.  
Tom’s smile widened, “Well, I’m glad you remember me, kind of.”  
The nurse came into the room, she whispered, “Hey can I steal you for a minute?”  
Tom left the room. Draco sat down on a chair and tried to force himself to remember, but every time he tried, nothing came up.  
Suddenly, the door opened. Tom stepped inside. “So, the doctors are releasing you under my supervision, that means I kinda have custody over you, is that okay?”  
Draco smiled, “That’s fine!” he chirped. “So, I should really start studying if I want to make passing grades at Hogwarts.”  
Tom chuckled, “Yeah, well, you’re top of your class.”  
Draco’s eyes widened, “What! No way! I’m not that smart!” He said shocked.  
Tom chuckled, “What? Were you a slacker in 2014?”   
“Kinda.” Draco admitted.  
Tom ruffled Draco’s hair, “Let’s get out of here.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Draco meets a new character, there will be heartbreak, and jealousy. And! Christmas break is almost over!! Draco needs start studying, if he wants stay at the top...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! It's here, chapter 9, and I'm already about half way through chapter 10, so be expecting that! Thank you for all the support and comments!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara

Tom and Draco are in Tom’s car sitting in comfortable silence the two of them are content, out of nowhere Tom’s phone rings. Tom reaches into his pocket and answers, “Hello?” He says, he begins smiling when the person on the other end responds, Draco sees Tom’s smile and instinctively he begins smiling too, “I was on my way home, unless-” Tom stops talking, “Alright, yeah that’s fine, I’ll be there in ten.” Tom’s smile is wide, and he looks genuinely happy, “I love you too.” A painful stab ricochets through Draco’s chest, and his smile drops. Tom hangs up and glances over at Draco, “Hey, are you okay?”  
Draco looks up at him and smiles, “I’m great.” He said putting up a façade. When Draco was actually fourteen, he used to put up similar acts. Draco felt like someone had just took a hammer and smashed his heart to bits.   
Tom continued to drive, “Draco, before you lost your memory there was something I had been planning to tell you.” He said as he turned the corner down a street with beautiful perfect houses.  
Draco wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. He looked up and asked politely, “What is it?”  
Tom smiled at his best friend, the car stopped at a white house. “Draco, I’m engaged!” He said excitedly.  
Draco felt like a million things at once, but most of all he felt betrayal. He felt as though he was betraying himself, it was true he couldn’t remember Tom very well, but he knew they were best friends and he wanted to be happy for Tom, so why wasn’t he? Draco looked up at Tom, he tried to say congratulations, but instead he ended up asking, “Do I get car sick?”  
Tom looked at his friend confused, “No, why?” he asked worriedly.  
“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Draco opened the door to the car and basically jumped out, then he hurled onto the sidewalk.  
Tom jumped out of the car and rushed to his aid, “Are you okay?”   
Draco waved him off, “I’m fine, honestly!” He picked himself up and looked at Tom, “And congratulations, on the engagement.” He said smiling.  
Tom smiled, “Thanks, she’s been my best friend since-”  
“Since third grade, and if I recall correctly you used to call me your girlfriend even back then.”  
Draco turned to see a girl with dirty blonde hair and deep mesmerizing brown eyes. She was beautiful, and Draco was.. jealous.  
Draco smiled and put his hand out to shake, “Hi, I’m-”  
“Draco Malfoy.” She shook his hand and smiled, she pulled her hand back, “Hermione Granger.” She said before flipping her hair.  
Draco smiled nervously, she’s a bit stuck up, he thought to himself.  
“We’re getting married in February..” Tom smiled, “On Valentine’s day, it was Hermione’s idea.”  
Draco had to control himself, he almost rolled his eyes. What an original idea, he thought to himself. “That’s a great idea.” Draco said to Hermione.  
She smiled, “It’s going to be romantic.” She reached over and intertwined her hand in Tom’s. “I love you.” She whispered.  
Tom leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, “I love you too.” He whispered back.  
Draco felt extremely uncomfortable, “Uh- Tom, I should get back to Hogwarts- to study..” He was hoping to pry himself from the situation.  
“Nonsense!” Hermione said, “You’ll join us for dinner.” She glanced at Tom, “And.. we have the house to ourselves this weekend.” She winked at him.  
“Hermione!” Tom shook his head smiling, “I can’t, I have to watch over Draco.”  
“Actually, I think I can manage.” Draco intervened, he chuckled, “Google’s still a thing, right? I’ll be fine!” He declared.  
Tom frowned, “But there’s a lot of things you don’t remember, like-”  
Draco knew this was a battle he didn’t want to lose, “Like my school work at Hogwarts, you said I’m top of my class right? I’d like to keep it that way.”  
Tom sighed reluctantly, “Okay.. I can drop you off, or- or I could stay with you!” he suggested.  
One glance at Hermione was more than enough for Draco to refuse the offer, “I’ll be fine Tom, you don’t have to worry.”  
Hermione glared at Draco, she softened her gaze to look at Tom, “Perhaps he’s right Tom, you can’t baby him. He’s an adult.”  
“Okay..” Tom said, he sounded defeated.  
Hermione smiled brightly, “Great! Um- would it be okay if I have a word with your friend?”  
Tom shrugged, “I don’t see why not, I’m gonna go inside for a minute.” Tom raced up the steps to Hermione’s house.  
Once he was out of view Hermione turned to Draco, “Listen, Tom may be oblivious to your feelings-”  
“My feelings?” Draco asked confused.  
“Don’t interrupt me.” She ordered, “As I was saying, he may be oblivious, but I’m not. And I’ll only say it once. Back. Off.” She twirled her hair, “If you make a move on my fiancé-”  
“What are you talking about?” Draco asked, his mind was going in circles.  
“Interrupt me one more time!” She yelled. Draco didn’t say anything. “If you make a move on Tom, I promise you, you won’t be attending that prestigious school anymore.” She glared at him, “You my parents, they have connections, I say the word, and you’re out. Capiche?”   
“Okay..?” Draco was beyond confused, sure he was upset when Tom said he was engaged, but having feelings for him? That’s impossible, Draco thought. Hermione glared at him once more before turning on her heels and walking away. Draco scratched his head, “Well that was weird.” He murmured.   
Tom came bouncing out of the house holding a cupcake. “Hey! What was that about?” He asked. Draco was staring off into space, trying to wrap his head around it. “Hey, Hey Einstein. Earth to Draco!”  
Draco looked up at him, “What?”  
“What was that about?” He asked again.  
Draco shook his head, “I don’t know.” He said honestly.  
Tom shrugged, “Okay, well let’s get going.”

Tom drove Draco back to Hogwarts. When they arrived at the school, Tom turned to Draco, “Are you sure about this, I-I can stay here with you!” He suggested again.  
Draco smiled, “Tom, I appreciate, I really do, but I think the best thing for me right now is to be alone for a bit. I promise to call if I need anything.”  
Tom nodded, “Okay..” He murmured. He watched as Draco got out of the car. Draco waved to him before walking into Hogwarts. Tom frowned, well he promised he’d call if he needed anything, he told himself.

Except Draco never called. And after what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a week and a half, Tom got into his car and drove to Hogwarts. Christmas break hadn’t ended yet, so Hogwarts remained empty. Tom walked to his old dorm and knocked, shortly after the door answered, what Tom saw made him smile. Draco was in an oversized t-shirt draping over a thin pair of shorts, he had his phone in one hand blasting Kryptonite into his headphones and money in his the other hand. He was staring at his phone so he hadn’t realized that it was Tom. Draco gave Tom the ‘give me a minute’ expression with his hand, before abruptly pulling his headphones out, he tossed his phone onto his bed as he said, “Sorry about tha-” He stopped when he realized that it was Tom, “Ah!” He let out a girl like scream before slamming the door shut. Tom stared at the door confused, about thirty seconds later the door swung open revealing Draco wearing jeans and a superman t-shirt. “I wasn’t-” Draco pointed his finger in random directions, “I wasn’t expecting company.”  
Tom laughed, “It’s fine. What.. were you doing?” He asked.  
Draco’s eyes lit up, “I was waiting for pizza!” He said smiling.  
Tom started smiling too, “Really, pepperoni?” he asked.  
Draco shook his head, he was about to answer when the two heard a voice, “You again?” Tom glanced over to see a short girl wearing a pizza delivery uniform. “And look, you’re wearing pants today!” She said smiling.  
Draco chuckled, “Yeah..” His cheeks turned red.  
“Anyways, here’s the pineapple pepperoni pizza.” She said handing it over.   
Draco grabbed his money and paid her, “Thanks Superwoman!” He called as she left.  
“You’re welcome!” She called back.  
Tom smiled, “Superwoman?” He asked. “Are you guys a thing?”  
Draco rolled his eyes, “No, but I constantly order pizza just to see her.” He said sarcastically. “No uh.. the person I like, they’re already with someone.” While Draco had time to himself he realized that what Hermione had said was true, he loved Tom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells Tom about the person he's crushing on, Tom is painfully oblivious to who he's talking about, Ron makes a short appearance, and Draco has a rough time dealing with resurfaced memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 10, I feel like I've come a long way since chapter 1, so I realize that Harry has yet to make a real appearance, and I'm working on it, I promise, but I'm gonna be honest I don't like writing school scenes and that's why we haven't seen much of Harry, but! I'm gonna do that, I'll write a school scene, cause I realize the story is starting to be a Tom/Draco story and that's not at all what I had intended.  
> So yeah, I'll fix that.. soon.. Anywho! Thank you for your continued support, also, I know my writing can get a little confusing, so if something doesn't make sense, comment and tell me, and I'll do my best to explain!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara

Tom frowned, “Hey, whoever she is, I’m sure she’ll come around. Just give it time.”  
“It’s a guy.” Draco snapped, holding his pizza Draco stepped into his room and used his foot to shut the door.  
Tom was slightly shocked. He followed Draco into the room. “There’s nothing wrong with that!”  
Draco smiled, “It doesn’t matter, he’s straight. Pizza?” He offered as he sat down on his bed.   
Tom sat down next to Draco and took a slice, “Why did you get pineapple and pepperoni?” He questioned.  
Draco tried to explain his reasoning, “I think.. one of the best moments of my life… had pineapple pepperoni pizza..” The two were silent as they ate, “Or… I could just have this weird craving for them, whatever the reason is, I don’t know.”  
Tom nodded, “I get it.” He looked at the pizza, he wondered if he should mention that they had that type together, but decided against it. “So this guy you like?”  
Draco shrugged, “What about him?”  
Tom took another bite of pizza, “What’s he like?”  
Draco swallowed hard, he looked down, “I don’t know.” Tom looked up, and was about to say something, but Draco continued, “I mean I know him, but a lot of my memories of him are gone.” Draco dropped his head, “I know he’s kind, I know that he cares about me- probably like you’d care for you sibling-” Draco put his pizza slice down. “ I know that loving him is pointless, he’s in love.” Draco looked up, “He’s in love with a girl, and she’s… she’s perfect.” Draco said.   
“What’s his name?” Tom asked.  
Draco shook his head, “I can’t remember.” It was a lie, obviously. “I can just remember pieces of hanging out with him.”  
“What would you guys do, when you would hang out?” Tom asked.  
Draco thought for a minute, “One time we stared at the stars, and uh-” Draco wanted to cry, “He saved me, I’ve lost count of how many times.”  
Tom frowned, “Whoever he is, maybe if he knew, it’d be different.” He said hopefully.  
With tears in his eyes, Draco looked up and smiled at Tom, “It wouldn’t be, in fact, it might make things worse.”  
Tom leaned over and hugged Draco, “I’ll always be here for you Draco.”  
“I know.” Draco said. He looked down at the floor, a tear rolled down his cheek, “I know.” He murmured softly.  
Tom pulled away, “I-” Before he could say anything his phone began ringing, “Uh- excuse me.” He stood up, answered his phone, and left the room.  
Draco rapidly wiped his tears, “She’s right.. he’s totally oblivious.” He muttered to himself.  
Tom came back with a frown, “Hermione says I need to come back, since school starts in three days, she says I need to be studying.”  
“School starts in three days?” Draco shot up off his bed, he groaned, “I have to clean, this room is a mess!”  
Tom chuckled, “Well good luck with that.” Tom waved as he walked away. Draco smiled and waved as his friend left.  
Once Tom was gone Draco sighed in relief. He undressed out of his jeans and got back into his lazy clothes. Draco looked around the room, “This place is a pigsty.” He muttered to himself.  
Draco spent the rest of the day cleaning, and when he was finally finished he looked back and admired his work, “That’s better.”  
The door opened, Draco turned on his heels preparing to yell at the intruder to knock but when he saw the intruder his confidence drained away.  
“I’m back..”   
Draco gulped, “H-hi Ron..” Having forgotten most of his memories of Ron, Draco was genuinely curious as to where his fear had come from.   
Ron approached him and rubbed his cheek, “I missed you, you missed me too right?” Draco felt his throat tighten, he found himself nodding yes. Ron bent down and kissed him on the forehead, “I’m going to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
When Ron walked past him, Draco let out a sigh of relief. Why am I scared of my roommate, he questioned himself. Draco remembered Tom advising him not remember it, deciding he had to know, Draco thought as hard as he could. In the end, Draco ended up with a migraine. It was almost four a.m. and Draco couldn’t sleep. He glanced over and saw Ron sleeping, Draco blinked and suddenly he was on his knees and he couldn’t move. “I told you no biting!” Ron yelled. Ron smacked him across the face. Ron picked Draco up by his hair, “If you bite me again, I swear I’ll- I’ll shave your head! Now open your damn mouth!” Draco opened his mouth, wait what’s going on, Draco’s mind was racing. Why couldn’t he control his actions? Draco squeezed his eyes shut, when he opened his eyes again, he was back in his bed. Draco turned his back to Ron, he covered his mouth. Draco grabbed his phone and rushed out of the dorm. Draco ran all the way outside. He leaned against a tree, tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
“Why am I crying!” He screamed. Draco fell to the floor and held his phone closely against his chest. “Why am I-” He let out a sob. Shakily Draco dialed Toms number. The phone rang for a few minutes.  
“Hello- No Hermione! Sorry, what’s up?”  
Draco sobbed into the phone, “I-I can’t stop crying!”   
Tom’s voice became very serious, “I’m on my way.” In the background Draco could hear Tom yelling, “He’s my best friend Hermione! No don’t you dare say that!” The call ended abruptly.  
Draco held his knees securely, the harder he tried to stop crying, the more he did. His body shook violently.

Tom drove to Hogwarts, a million emotions were going through him at once. He was angry at Hermione, she kept declaring that he was in love with Draco.  
“Tom! Every time he calls you, you drop whatever you’re doing and you run to him! You don’t do that for me!” That’s what she had said.  
Tom had responded with something along the lines of, “No! You just tell me to jump and I ask how high! I’m sick of this Hermione, you’re not my mother, you’re my fiancé!”  
Tom parked his car and quickly rushed to the dorms, but on his way there he heard crying outside. Tom rushed over to see Draco sitting against a tree crying.  
“Draco, what’s wrong?” Tom asked worriedly.  
Draco jumped up and hugged tom, “I-I don’t know what’s wrong with m-me!” He sobbed into his friend’s chest. “H-he-he said he missed me..” Draco’s lip quivered. “I couldn’t do anything, I was so scared-”  
Tom felt anger rise in his chest, “Did he hurt you?” He asked calmly.  
“N-no.. but I remember- I don’t know what I remember!” Draco cried.  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Tom held Draco securely, “You’re safe now. I promise.”  
After a few minutes in Tom’s arms, Draco’s tears finally subsided. Draco pulled away, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called, I-”  
“No.” Tom interrupted, “I said to call if you needed Anything. Hermione, ignore her, she’ll get over it. She may not even remember it, this one time we carried on a full conversation, and the next morning we had to have the same conversation, because she forgot!”  
This made Draco smile, “Okay, well, thanks Tom.”   
Tom smiled, “Anytime Einstein.”  
Draco wanted to hug Tom again but decided not to, “I guess I should go back to my dorm..”  
“Probably.” Tom nodded, “And hey, if he does something to you, I mean anything, if he looks at you the wrong way, call me. I’ll put him in the hospital.” Tom winked playfully.  
Draco chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind.” If this were a movie, Draco thought to himself, now would be the time to kiss him.  
The two stared at each other for a few seconds, finally Tom said, “Anyways! Call me okay?”  
Draco nodded with a smile, “Will do.” The two began walking in different directions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter an unlikely character starts acting kindly towards Draco, Harry makes a small appearance, and Draco gets detention! Wait.. detention??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking, "Draco doesn't get detention" but he does. Yep, our baby Draco has got himself detention, of course the actual detention scene doesn't happen until chapter 12, which I'm in the process of writing! Okie well, thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara

Draco walked through Hogwarts, luckily he had done enough studying to maintain his position as the top of his class. Draco walked through the door to his chemistry class, Professor Snape sat at his desk typing away at his computer.  
“Malfoy.” Snape said.   
Draco sighed and approached his desk, “Yes Professor?”  
Snape rose from his seat, his posture was almost graceful, in a daunting way. “Draco,” He addressed him by his first name. “If you’re having issues here at Hogwarts,” He paused, he looked like he was in deep thought. “you can get help.”  
Draco’s eyes furrowed in confusion, “Okay.. um thank you.”  
Snape’s features visibly softened, “Yes well, have a seat then.” He turned away.  
Draco smiled lightly. From what he remembered, and that wasn’t much to go on, but he was to the understanding that Professor Snape didn’t like him. Draco sat down at a desk and stared into his notebook, it almost seemed like Snape was struggling to be kind, the thought brought a smile to his lips.  
While Draco was staring at his notebook, he didn’t see the book bag that was coming towards him. The book bag hit Draco directly in the face. Draco’s head fell back, he moaned in pain. “Oww.” He muttered.  
“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t see you there.” Draco looked up, Harry Potter. Figures, Draco thought.  
“It’s fine.” Draco murmured. Harry sat down behind Draco, Draco felt something under his nose. He wiped his nose, but when he pulled his hand back he saw blood. “Really?” Draco muttered to himself, of course I’d have a nose bleed, he thought grumpily.  
The bell rang, Professor Snape began his lecture, he was only about a minute into his lecture when he glanced at Draco, seeing the bloody nose, Snape walked to his desk, wrote a pass to the nurse and grabbed a piece of tissue. He handed Draco the two things while he continued his lecture.  
“Thank you.” Draco murmured, continuing his lecture Snape nodded his head to say ‘you’re welcome’.  
Nurse McGonagall frowned upon seeing Draco, “What’s the story this time?”  
“I got hit by a backpack.” Draco said carelessly.  
McGonagall looked at him surprised. “No made up stories?” She asked suspiciously.  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows, “Do I normally lie?” He asked her.  
She gave him a questionable look, “Let’s get that nose fixed, alright?”  
If McGonagall didn’t know any better she might have thought Draco lost his memory.  
The nurse patched Draco up and sent him on his way. Draco made it back to class to see that the students were working quietly on their assignment. Draco approached Snape’s desk.  
Before Draco could say anything Snape said, “The lecture briefing is on your desk along with the assignment, Malfoy.”  
“Thank you Professor.” Draco murmured before retreating to his desk.  
Draco sat in his seat releasing a sigh of relief. Draco began writing his assignment, luckily over spring break, Draco had reviewed the material enough to understand the assignment. Draco’s handwriting was neat. He had only just started his assignment when Harry nudged his shoulder forward. Draco looked at the paper, there was a large Mark where he messed up. Draco rolled his eyes, he pulled out another sheet of paper and began to rewrite the paper. Suddenly, another nudge forced his hand to scribble over his work. Anger began brewing deep within Draco. Draco closed his eyes, he counted ten, breathed out slowly. It’s okay, he thought to himself. He started his assignment one more time, and when Harry nudged him for the third time Draco snapped.  
Draco turned and shouted in Harry’s face. “Would you stop it!” Harry smiled as though he had just won the super bowl.  
“Malfoy!” Snape hissed. Draco turned to his Professor, “Is there a problem?”  
Normally Draco wouldn’t have said anything, he wouldn’t have even had an outburst like that, but seeing as though his mind had reverted to his fourteen year old self, Draco wasn’t as broken. Draco was almost a new person entirely. “Yes, there is!” He stood up so that he was face to face with Professor Snape. “He won’t leave me alone,” Draco grabbed his notebook. “See!”   
Snape examined the notebook, other than the dark pencil Mark across the pages, the assignment was nearly perfect. It just wasn’t finished. Snape glanced at Harry, “Potter, you owe me a weeks’ worth detention.”  
Harry’s eyes widened, “For that? Are you kidding?” He asked in shock.  
“Do I look like I’m kidding, Potter?” He asked. Harry glared at Draco. “You too Malfoy.” Draco’s eyes widened, before he could ask why, Snape hissed, “I don’t appreciate being the disturbance you caused.”  
Draco nodded, “Sorry Professor.”  
Snape nodded, “Now, back to work.. all of you.” He said referring to his class. Everyone had been watching the scene in front of them, but upon hearing Snape’s words their heads turned back to their assignments.  
Once Snape had returned to his desk, Harry lean into Draco’s back and muttered, “You.. are so dead.” Draco ignored him and completed his assignment.  
Classes had ended and now it was time for Draco’s first afternoon of detention, just before he got to the door his phone rang.  
“Hello?” He answered.  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” Draco flinched. “I received a phone call- A phone call! For the love of Christ, what did you do to get detention? Tell me this instant! Or I’ll come to the school tonight just to beat you!”  
Draco gulped, “I- I interrupted class.” He said fearfully.  
“Oh Draco, if you step out of line again, I swear I’ll drag you home to the belt!” The call ended abruptly after that.  
Draco stared into space, his phone began ringing again, “Y-yes?” He answered quickly.  
“Hey, I got a call from Professor Snape, you got detention?”  
Draco’s muscles relaxed, “Yeah, I interrupted class.”  
Tom chuckled, “That doesn’t sound like you.”  
Draco continued staring into space, “How would you know?”  
“What?” Tom sounded hurt.  
“No it’s just-” Draco sighed, “I lost four years of my life right? I’m like my fourteen year old self, in a way, you don’t know me at all, you knew me from then, but-”  
“I get it.” Tom said. “Well, you’re still my friend, and if I have to get used to you acting four years younger than what you really are, then so be it!”  
Draco chuckled, “Okay, well I have to go uh-”  
“Detention, right.. have fun.”  
The call ended and Draco was forced to hand his phone over to the detention teacher.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First detention!! How exciting, okay in this chapter Draco makes an unlikely friend in detention, annnnd some major plot developments happen, I literally can't say anything else, otherwise I'd just spoil it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I'm sorry! I just felt bad for not updating, so I had to give what I had written so far. Sorry if it's been a while, I honestly can't even keep track of the days, it's depression. There are good days and there are bad.  
> Anywho! As always, thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara

“Have a seat next Mr.Potter.” The detention teacher said as he took Draco’s phone. Draco sat next to Harry. “My name is Mr.Dursley, and here is how this is going to work.” He glared at the two, “You will sit here in silence, uh- reminiscing on what you’ve done!” He nodded, “And if you bother me, or bug me in any way, I’ll inform your Professor that you’ve assigned an additional week of detention. Do you boys understand?” He asked as he glared at the two.  
Draco nodded his head obediently, Harry rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless.  
Harry and Draco sat in silence, the teacher, Mr.Dursley, He sat back in his chair and began reading a newspaper. After what felt like an eternity the two heard snoring.  
Draco glanced at Harry confused, “Is he…?”  
“Sleeping? Yeah.” Harry nodded, “He really doesn’t care, if you get him for detention you’re lucky ‘cause he just sleeps. You can literally do whatever you want.”   
Draco glanced back at the teacher, “Seriously?”  
“Yeah,” Harry chuckled, “This one time, I left class and came back right before he woke up!” He said laughing.  
Draco cracked a smile, “That’s awesome.”  
“It was great,” Harry continued. “Oh! This one time, my friends and I put clown makeup on him.”  
Draco’s eyes widened, “No way!”  
“No seriously! We took tons of pictures, here give me a sec..” Harry grabbed his phone and began looking through his gallery. “Here, look.” He handed Draco his phone. Draco looked at the picture and laughed.   
“He never woke up?” Draco questions.  
“The guy sleeps like a rock.” Harry said nodding. Draco was smiling, he handed him his phone back.  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, “How did you sneak your phone past him?”  
“Oh that?” Harry shrugged, “I always bring a spare for situations like that.”  
“Oh... Smart.” Draco murmured.  
“Thanks.” Harry said as he began playing on his phone.  
The two were quiet for a while. Draco looked over at Harry and suddenly asked, “Why do you bug me all the time?”  
Harry looked up at Draco, he frowned, “I’m not sure..” He said truthfully. “Maybe because Ron does.”  
Draco shuddered, “Ron is…” His throat tightened, “He’s a jerk.”  
Harry watched Draco’s facial features intently, “You’re scared of him.. aren’t you?”  
Draco looked up with fearful eyes, “You have no idea.”  
Harry looked down, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know..”  
“Didn’t know what?” Draco asked worriedly.  
“I didn’t know that our constant teasing affected you this much.” Harry admitted. Harry was always under the illusion that Draco wasn’t suffering from their torment.  
Draco looked at him with a small smile, “It’s not you, not really, it’s Ron..” Draco looked away.  
“Hey.” Harry said, “Is he- does he hurt you?” Draco glanced at Harry, but quickly averted his gaze. “What does he do?”  
Draco squeezed his fists tightly, a recent memory popped into Draco’s head. Draco shook the memory away.   
Suddenly Mr.Dursley woke up, “Ugh what time is is?”  
Harry glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, “It’s 3:48.”  
Mr.Dursley groaned, “You’re dismissed, get out of here.”  
Draco glanced at Harry confused, “He’s letting us out early.”  
Harry smirked and whispered, “I told you, he’s lazy.”  
“Hey! Get out of here, before I change my mind!” He barked. Harry quickly got up out of his seat, he retrieved his back up phone and raced out of the classroom.  
Draco followed Harry’s example, he retrieved his phone and left the classroom as quickly as he could. Outside of the classroom, Harry was waiting, “Hey, if he- if Ron bugs you anymore, let me know.” Harry smiled a toothy grin, “Believe me when I say, a couple words from me and his reputation may as well be a toilet bowl.”  
Draco smiled lightly, “You’d do that for me?”  
“Sure.” Harry said, he frowned, “I feel bad for.. you know.. being a jerk.”  
Draco laughed, “All is forgiven.”  
The two parted ways.

Harry turned the corner and was slammed into the locker.  
“Did he take the bait?” Harry shuddered, he nodded his head yes. “Good.” He let go of Harry, “Continue to gain his trust, and when he finally thinks you two are inseparable..” He leaned into Harry’s face, “Break him.” He grabbed Harry roughly by the chin, “He’s just a toy, I don’t want you going soft on me, you understand?” Harry nodded his head. He tightened his grip, “Speak.”  
“I-I Understand..”  
He smiled and pecked Harry on the lips, “Good boy.” Then he turned the corner and left.  
Harry slid down the lockers and cradled his knees.  
“Why me..?” He murmured to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you find out who the mystery guy is from chapter 12, and Harry and Draco skip out on detention!! Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this in Harry's perspective but eh I dunno if that worked. Thanks for all the continued support, and as always, thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara
> 
> Also! If there are grammar mistakes beyond imagine, that's because I typed this chapter on my phone, and not my computer.

As the week progressed Harry and Draco inevitably got closer. Harry had a horrible feeling in his chest, he didn't want to do this anymore. Today is their last day in dedetention, and as expected, Mr Dursley is sleeping at his desk.  
Harry nudges Draco lightly. "Wanna get out of here?" he asks.  
Draco's eyes light up, Harry feels his heart hammer in his chest, why was he feeling like that? "Yeah let's go." Draco whispered.  
Harry smiled, and motioned for him to follow. Once they had snuck out of class, they laughed as they ran out of Hogwarts. "So, we have almost an hour before he wakes up, have any ideas?"  
Draco seemed to be in deep thought. Harry waited patiently. "Oh we should go to that cake shop down the street!"  
Harry smiled brightly, "Great idea, is it within walking distance or should I hijack a car?" Draco's eyes widened, "I'm kidding, I have a car!"  
Draco smiled, "Okay lets take your car."  
Harry led him to his car, they got in and drove down the street to the bakery.  
The two went inside the bakery, "What can I get for you two?" a woman asked.  
Harry motioned for Draco to order.  
"Oh can I get the-"  
Harry watched with intent as Draco order, he stared at him with small smile. His chest ached knowing that he would have to hurt him. Harry frowned and looked down, he wasn't always like that, he and Harry used to be best friends but... He changed.  
Harry was broke out from his thoughts.  
"Harry!" Draco said worriedly.  
Harry looked up, "Sorry, what?"  
The woman writing orders looked at him, even she could see that something was wrong. "What can I get you?" she asked cautiously.  
Harry smiled, "Oh I'll have whatever he's having!" he said.  
The woman nodded and left, Draco stared at Harry with a smile, the smile was contagious, Harry began smiling widely too.  
"Why are we smiling?" Harry asked nervously.  
Draco giggled, "I don't know."  
Harry blushed, "Is this a date?"  
Draco's face turned blood red, "Do you want it to be a date?"  
Harry looked away still smiling, "Do you?" When Harry turned back he saw that he was inches from Draco.  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Draco said.  
They were so close their noses were almost touching.  
Harry gulped, he glanced down at Draco's lips. "Then it's a date." The words came out just above a whisper.  
Draco smiled and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. He leaned back into his seat still smiling. Suddenly the woman appeared holding two plates, each plate held a piece of chocolate layered cake.  
Draco thanked the girl as she set the plate down, Harry looked up at her and thanked her as well.  
The chocolate masterpiece was almost overwhelming for Harry, "What... Is this?" He asked as soon as the waitress was gone.  
Draco giggled, "You've never seen chocolate cake?"  
"Not one this big!" He tilted his head, "I don't know if I can finish it."  
Draco laughed, "That's okay. If you can't I will!" He proclaimed.  
Harry smiled and began the journey.

As it had turned out, Harry couldn't finish it and as promised, Draco finished what was left. The two sat down in their seats just as Mr.Dursley woke up.  
They were then excused from detention. Once they had exited the room, Draco turned to Harry, Harry felt the familiar feeling of his heart thumping loudly in his chest.  
"We should do that again.." Draco said smiling.  
Harry's smile widened, "I'd like that." He said.  
The space inbetween the two was getting smaller. When Harry didn't close the gap, Draco rolled his eyes, he grabbed Harry's tie and connected their lips. Fireworks went off between them.  
The two were unaware, but they had an audience.  
Draco pulled away, "Bye!" he called as he rushed off into the opposite direction.  
Harry murmured "Bye.." but he was shocked. He smiled, suddenly, an arm slid over his shoulders. His happiness melted away.  
"Ah love. Beautiful isn't it?"  
Harry looked up at him, "It's not what you think..!" He cried out.  
"I told you to gain his trust. I didn't say to screw him. Did I say you could screw him?"  
Harry looked at him in fear, "It was just a kiss, I-I swear we didn't- !"  
"Stop." He ordered. Harry gulped in fear. "I know... he's cute, but you disobeyed, and worse, you lied about it."  
Harry shook his head, tears rolled down his cheeks, "I swear...please Ron let me explain!"  
Ron glared at Harry, he was furious. "No. You are in a lot of trouble." Ron grabbed Harry by the back of his neck. "I think you deserve a punishment, don't you agree?"  
He pulled him to the boys bathroom, and looked the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I tried making it in my three main characters perspectives. So you see a little bit of Draco, and Tom, and Harry.  
> Also! Two new character are introduced! Who am I adding in...? Guess you'll just have to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I published a chapter yesterday, but why does it feel like it's been forever??? I don't even know anymore. So, I noticed that you guys are commenting less and less.... is my story getting boring? Predictable? Does it have too much angst? Not enough angst? Please let me know! Okay have a good day and as always, thanks for reading!  
> ~Cara

Draco turned the corner and was surprised to see Tom, Tom was standing in one area looking down at the floor.  
"Hey Tom." Draco greeted.  
Tom looked up, and whispered harshly, "You kissed Harry!"   
Draco's cheeks turned red, "Yeah.. I did.. didn't I?" He smiled, he was happy with himself.  
Tom's features relaxed, "So is that the guy you were talking about?"  
Draco looked down, "No, it's not, but that guy is-"  
"Right, he's in love." Tom finished, "Do you guys hang out a lot?"  
"Not as much as we used to." Draco admitted.  
Tom nodded to himself, "Have you tried telling him how you feel?"  
Draco chuckled, "Yeah, the guy is oblivious."  
Tom thought for a long minute, "Well.." He began, suddenly an idea popped into his head, "I can talk to him!"  
All the color drained from Draco's face, "Uh- no- no I don't think that's a great idea!" He nearly shouted. "Besides- he- he has a girlfriend, remember?"  
Tom shrugged, "Well, he should still be made aware of your feelings, I mean, you never know how he'll take it. He might like you back."  
Draco chuckled nervously, "Trust me, that's not gonna happen."  
"Why not?" Tom asked seriously.  
"Because-" Draco sighed frustrated. "Life doesn't work that way Tom."  
"Just tell me his name." Tom pushed.  
"I can't do that." Draco said.  
Tom looked at his friend sadly, "Can't or won't?"  
Draco gulped, he dropped his head, "Both." He admitted.  
"Why don't you trust me?" Tom sounded hurt, "We've been friends for a while now, and you still don't trust me."  
"I do." Draco said, "It's just- the guy... he-" Draco sighed, here goes nothing. "He's engaged."  
Tom's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he smiled, "Draco, love beats everything."  
Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "You're getting married, how would you feel if your best friend - sorry I'm your best friends so allow me to rephrase- I suddenly come to you saying that-" Draco gulped, even if Tom doesn't get it, at least Draco wouldn't be bottling his feelings up anymore. "that I love you, and I can't stop thinking about you. That every night, I cry because I know you'll never accept me like that, and I want to be with you-" Draco felt immense relief. "What would you tell me?"  
"Well, I'd tell you that, it's sweet and you're my best friend, but I'm marrying my soulmate."   
Draco frowned, "Yeah, I figured."  
"But we're not talking about me, we're talking about.." Tom slowly stopped talking. "You said you guys stared at the stars?"  
Draco's blood ran cold, "Uh yeah why?" Draco asked avoiding Tom's gaze.  
Tom's eyes widened, "I have to go." he turned and ran out of the school.  
Draco ran hand through his hair, "That's just...great."

Tom ran all the way to his car. It couldn't be coincidence, could it? Tom tried to understand. Had he been unaware of his friends feelings? Was Draco talking about him? And how did he feel about Draco? Tom's head pounded. Tom decided if anyone would know what to do it would be Hermione. Tom began driving to her house, when he pulled into the driveway Hermione was already there waving. She always knew when he was coming. Tom parked the car and practically jumped out.  
"Hermione, I-"  
"Calm down." She said. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders. "What's the matter?"  
Tom looked into her eyes, "I think my best friend is in love with me." There was a certain fire in her eyes that Tom couldn't quite put his finger on.  
"So.." Hermione was one for getting her way. She blinked until tears flowed from her cheeks, "So you've come to break up with me.." She pulled her hands back and began sobbing into her hands. "I-I understand! You don't have to e-explain.."  
Tom's heart tugged in pain, "No, Hermione no. I love you, when I proposed, I meant every word I said."  
Hermione peaked at him, "Y-you-" She sniffled, "You did?"  
Tom hugged her, "Of course." He kissed her on the forehead, "I want to be with you."  
Hermione grinned, he was playing right into her hands. "S-so then why did come?" She asked.  
"I just, how should I let him down, politely?" Tom asked worriedly.  
Hermione looked up and kissed Tom on the nose, "Just tell him the truth."She said smiling sweetly. "Oh um.. I had a feeling you were coming so.. I baked a cake." She pulled him into her house. The cake was strawberry, Tom refrained from frowning, he hated strawberry.  
"It looks delicious." He said smiling at her.   
Hermione smiled, "I knew you'd love it!" She kissed him on the cheek, "Let's share a piece." She murmured in his ear.

Harry lay on the floor in a fetal position. Ron had left him there like that, alone and a mess. Slowly, Harry dressed himself. Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had a busted lip, and his cheek was swollen. There'd be a bruise tomorrow. He shook his head, Ron was his friend, and he was going to get better, that's what he told himself. Harry walked to his dorm. His roommate, Neville, was sitting on his bed doing homework.  
"Oh hey Harry, Luna came by looking for you."  
Harry scrunched his face in self-loath, the two had plans. "Did she leave Hogwarts?"  
Neville thought, "Uh I think she said something about going out for coffee."  
"When did she come by?" Harry questioned as he gathered an outfit. "About ten minutes ago I think."  
"Thanks Neville." Harry rushed to the showers. He cleaned up, changed his outfit, dropped his old clothes off and then went to meet with Luna.  
To his surprise, Luna was still at Starbucks. When she saw him come in she smiled, "Hello Harry."  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." He quickly apologized.  
"It's fine." Her voice was soft as usual. "Why were you late?" She questioned. Harry looked down. "Your cheek swollen, and you have a busted lip... again." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Harry, there are people who can help you."  
"I don't need help." Harry whispered harshly.  
Luna pursed her lips, "Harry, you need to get help." She lightly placed her hand on Harry's. "He'll only get worse with time." She murmured the last part.  
Harry looked up with wide eyes, "How did you-"  
"I observe." She said. "Please get help, if not for you do it for Draco. You're both suffering."  
Harry dropped his head, "Alright.."


End file.
